Red House
by Ruby999
Summary: En este fic he querido juntar a dos de mis personajes favoritos: el doctor Gregory House y el mentalista Patrick Jane. Por razones logísticas he tenido que "mover" el hospital de House de New Jersey a California, pero bueno, seguro que me perdonaréis
1. Chapter 1

Cap. I – Patrick Jane

El despertador sonó a las 6 de la mañana como todos los días. Patrick Jane se levantaba a esa hora para ir a nadar una hora, antes de ir a trabajar. Aunque ese día del año lo tenía reservado para otra cosa, desde hacía seis años. De hecho, llevaba varias horas despierto, pensando en ese momento. Seis años. Podían haber sido seiscientos. La verdad es que no sabía cómo decírselo. Seis años, y aún no había podido hacerles justicia. Él, Patrick Jane, que había enchironado a docenas, puede que cientos, de asesinos desde que trabajaba para la policía, y no había sido capaz de atrapar al asesino que arruinó su vida y se llevó por delante a su familia, a Ellas. Se sentía como un fracasado, como si no les estuviera dejando descansar en paz, hasta que vengara su cruenta muerte. Volvió a pensar sobre lo que haría ese día. Se había tomado el día libre y tenía que conducir varias horas hasta aquel cementerio de Malibú donde estaban Ellas. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a Ellas, de decirles, queridas, este año tampoco traigo buenas noticias.

Sonó el recordatorio de alarma que Patrick apagó de un golpe, un golpe de frustración. Se incorporó a duras penas. De repente se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Sus piernas. Parecían pesar toneladas. Era incapaz de moverlas. Estuvo varios minutos intentando salir de la cama pero sus piernas seguían ahí, empeñadas en quedarse en su posición. Maldita sea. Cogió el teléfono móvil, que afortunadamente tenía en la mesita de noche. Pensó en llamar a su jefa, Teresa Lisbon, ella siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer. Dudó un momento. El otro día ella le había echado en cara que era como un crío y que tenía que andar detrás de él siempre, sacándole las castañas del fuego. Pensándolo mejor llamó a su mejor amigo, su compañero de brigada Kimball Cho.

Las siguientes horas fueron un calvario. Cho le había dicho que llamara a una ambulancia, ya que él estaba bastante lejos y tardaría en llegar y que además estaba en medio de un caso que no podía abandonar. Patrick Jane, siendo el detector de mentiras humano que era, sabía que en realidad estaba tumbado en la cama junto a su novia. Lógico.

En el hospital le hicieron un montón de pruebas preliminares para determinar el diagnóstico, sin éxito. Tubos, escáneres, inyecciones, medicamentos, y nada. Señor Jane, no tenemos ni pajolera idea de lo que le pasa. Patrick Jane odiaba los hospitales, y sentía especial fobia hacia los médicos. "¿Qué demonios saben los médicos?" era una de sus frases favoritas, y desde luego esa mañana estaba más convencido que nunca de que la mayoría de ellos eran unos charlatanes.

Y para colmo tenía que ponerse esa bata ridícula.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II – Lisa Cuddy

Estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación teniendo estos pensamientos y maldiciendo su vida cuando entró una mujer a su habitación, una mujer alta, guapa, atractiva, muy bien vestida y con cintura de avispa.

-Usted debe ser quien maneja el cotarro – le dijo Patrick, tratando de esbozar su mejor sonrisa. Si se la camelaba a lo mejor le dejaba salir de ahí, aunque fuera en silla de ruedas. Cualquier cosa menos quedarse en aquel lugar infernal.

Ella arqueó las cejas sobre sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-Vaya, sí que es usted tan observador como dicen. Soy la doctora Lisa Cuddy, la directora de este hospital.

Patrick Jane sintió que se le abría una puerta enorme. Era el momento de demostrar quién era de verdad, no sólo un maldito enfermo. En una milésima de segundo absorbió toda la información necesaria: su postura, sus ojos, sus expresiones faciales, su ropa, su tono de voz, esa pequeña mancha de lo que parecía ser leche infantil en su hombro izquierdo… Y en otra milésima de segundo su prodigioso cerebro procesó toda la información para hacer lo que mejor se le daba: leer el alma de las personas como si fuera un libro abierto.

-¿No le gusta ser médico, verdad Lisa? –evitó dirigirse a ella por su apellido, para conseguir un aire de cercanía - Es usted doctora, sin embargo no trata a pacientes. Apuesto a que su padre fue médico, al igual que su abuelo y su bisabuelo. Usted nunca creyó que tuviera elección. Sin embargo a usted no le gusta esta profesión, y culpa a su padre por ello. El hecho de ser directora del hospital y no practicar la medicina es para usted una especie de venganza hacia su padre, un tipo frío y exigente que jamás le compró esa Barbie que tanto deseaba por su cumpleaños.

Las cejas de la doctora Cuddy se arquearon aún más, y su mandíbula cayó, en absoluta perplejidad.

-¿Pero cómo…? – balbuceó.

Patrick Jane la interrumpió, para no oír la frase de la que estaba más que harto, por haberla oído una y mil veces: "¿Cómo sabe usted eso?".

-Sólo presto atención. Por cierto, ¿qué tal su bebé?

-¿Mi… bebé? – Lisa Cuddy no salía de su asombro, y eso que después de tantos años trabajando con el doctor Gregory House, creía estar curada de espantos; ¿cómo sabía el tal Patrick Jane la historia de su vida?

-Es adoptado, ¿verdad? Veo que no está casada. Dedicó toda su vida a su carrera, nunca tuvo una relación estable, y para cuando se dio cuenta de que quería hijos, resultó demasiado tarde. Tuvo que adoptar. No hay nada de malo en ello. Es usted una madre fantástica. Algo controladora. Pero su hijo evidentemente tiene prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa. Esta mañana echó algo de leche en su hombro y no se molestó en cambiarse.

Patrick Jane se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho esto último. No había sonado muy bien y le convenía mantenerla de su lado. Uno de sus mayores defectos era ser un bocazas monumental.

Lisa Cuddy por su parte intentó cambiar de tema. No le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando esa conversación. Aunque estaba francamente impresionada y casi se sentía halagada por aquel encantador extraño, que además era muy agradable de mirar.

-Señor Jane, he decidido trasladar su caso al equipo del doctor House. Son expertos en diagnóstico diferencial y han resuelto cientos de casos de difícil diagnóstico.

Esa frase fue otra cascada de información para Patrick Jane. Sobre todo la manera en que Lisa Cuddy había dicho "doctor House".

-¿El doctor House? Creo recordar haber leído algo sobre él en los periódicos.

-No lo dudo. Es un magnífico doctor.

-Claro que lo es, usted es una mujer con criterio – clavó sus ojos azules en los irises verdes de Lisa Cuddy -. Sin embargo, si es tan buen doctor, usted como directora debería estar contenta. ¿Por qué siente tanto resentimiento hacia él?

Lisa Cuddy apartó su mirada. Ese hombre podía leer sus más oscuros pensamientos.

-El doctor House a veces utiliza métodos… digamos, poco ortodoxos. El hospital ha sido demandado en numerosas ocasiones por ello. Pero ha salvado cientos de vidas.

Patrick Jane esbozó su característica media sonrisa.

-Entonces, esos sentimientos contradictorios que siente hacia él, ¿no tienen nada que ver con el hecho de que se siente irremediablemente atraída hacia él, aunque por dios sabe qué principios, no se atreve a dar el paso definitivo?

Lisa Cuddy se dio por vencida.

-De acuerdo. Es usted adivino.

-Los adivinos no existen.

-Lo que sea. Si conoce a House entenderá todo.

-¿"Si" conozco a House? Me acaba de decir que va a trasladarle mi caso.

-El doctor House no acostumbra a ver personalmente a sus pacientes.

-Lisa – Patrick Jane miró a la doctora Cuddy por encima de sus pestañas –

usted sabe que yo hago un trabajo muy importante para la policía. Yo también he salvado vidas, encarcelando a malhechores. Yo también tengo un equipo. Y me necesitan – Patrick Jane tomó la mano de Cuddy suavemente entre las suyas, mientras ella se sentía extrañamente hipnotizada por él -. Ya ha visto que no necesito piernas para hacer mi trabajo. Déjeme salir de aquí. Estoy en medio de un caso de vital importancia y mi equipo no podrá resolverlo sin mí.

-¡Alto ahí! – sonó el estruendo de una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Maldita sea. La jefa de la brigada del CBI, Teresa Lisbon. – "Mi equipo no podrá resolver el caso sin mí" ¿de qué vas, Jane? Si pudieras sentir las piernas te las partiría en este instante, ¡capullo!

-¡Lisbon! ¡Qué considerado por tu parte venir a verme! –Jane sonrió ampliamente - ¿Me has traído magdalenas de arándanos? – Lisbon le disparó una mirada asesina, que hizo que a Jane se le congelaran las ganas de bromas. – Doctora Cuddy, le presento a Teresa Lisbon, Lisbon esta es la doctora Lisa Cuddy. – Ambas ojiverdes se dieron la mano. Lisbon se dio cuenta al instante de la cara de perplejidad que aún tenía la doctora. Estaba acostumbrada a ver esa mirada en cualquiera que hubiera pasado unos minutos a solas con Patrick Jane.

-Ha estado intentando impresionarla con sus trucos, ¿verdad?

Lisa Cuddy sonrió avergonzada. De repente se sintió estúpida, como si hubiera sido víctima de una broma. Miró a Jane con rencor.

-Doctora Cuddy, hágame un favor – prosiguió Lisbon –; no permita que este hombre salga de aquí sin que haya recuperado sus piernas. No quiero pasarme el resto de mi carrera empujando una silla de ruedas cada vez que vayamos a interrogar a un sospechoso.

-No se preocupe, me hago cargo – la doctora Cuddy seguía mirando a Patrick Jane con extremo rencor. Patrick Jane sabía que estaba todo perdido. Iba a tener hospital para rato.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap III. Trece

Lisbon y Cuddy abandonaron la habitación después de aquello dejando a Jane rendido, mirando al techo. Aquel impoluto hospital no tenía manchas de humedad en el techo como su oficina, en la que le gustaba tirarse en el sofá de piel marrón e imaginarse figuras con las manchas; había una de Elvis que resultaba especialmente inspiradora. Pero no allí, allí era todo TAN limpio. Patrick Jane hizo una mueca de frustración y entornó los ojos. En ese momento apareció una doctora joven de ojos felinos con una carpeta en la mano. A Jane no le quedaba energía para volver a empezar con el rollo de la manipulación.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. Era otro de sus defectos.

La doctora se presentó.

-Me llamo Remy Hadley, aunque por estos lares soy más conocida como Trece.

Jane la miró con dolorosa seriedad.

-Lo siento – dijo.

La doctora sonrió.

-Oh, no pasa nada, no me molesta el mote.

-Lo digo por su enfermedad.

Trece clavó sus ojos de gata sobre los dulces ojos enmarcados con ligeras patas de gallo de Patrick Jane.

-Vaya, en este hospital todo se sabe. ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-Usted misma. Sus ojos, su expresión, la delatan. Se comporta como si a su corazón no le quedaran muchos latidos por delante.

Trece miró a Patrick Jane con incredulidad.

-Claro – dijo sarcásticamente-, Cuddy me acaba de advertir de que tuviera cuidado con usted, que es un manipulador de campeonato. Usted pudo haber conseguido esa información de cualquier enfermera. Es usted un charlatán.

-Vaya… – Jane levantó una mano en señal de stop. Odiaba que lo llamaran charlatán, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era. - No me extraña que se le haya agriado el carácter. El hecho de tener una enfermedad terminal evidentemente afecta su vida sentimental, tiene una relación tormentosa con alguien a quien ama profundamente pero con quien no quiere comprometerse por no hacerle daño, y él no acepta por completo que a usted también le vayan las mujeres.

Trece estaba convencida de que Patrick Jane había conseguido toda esa información a través de las enfermeras; esas malditas cotillas iban a oírle. Aunque no recordaba que el hecho de que fuera bisexual se hubiera filtrado a los corrillos. De hecho tampoco creía que lo de su enfermedad fuera de dominio público. Miró a Patrick Jane frunciendo el ceño. ¿Y si lo había adivinado? No, ya basta.

-Todo eso no es asunto suyo – trató de mantener su expresión lo más neutra posible para que el paciente no pudiera seguir con aquél macabro juego. – Como nos han trasladado su caso voy a volver a hacerle el cuestionario preliminar.

Más pruebas, más preguntas. ¿Enfermedades previas? Solo una ceguera provocada por una explosión, que le duró 24 horas. ¿Alergias? Solo a los médicos. Trece suspiró con frustración. ¿Por qué algunos pacientes simplemente se empeñaban en hacerle la vida imposible cuando los médicos están ahí para ayudarles?

-En realidad, ustedes los médicos solo intentan alimentar su ego, para poder decir que salvan vidas y justificar así su estatus en la sociedad, haciendo creer a la gente que son imprescindibles.

Trece empalideció. La lectura de pensamiento era clínicamente imposible. ¿O no?


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. IV – Más médicos.

En las siguientes horas conoció al resto del equipo. Excepto al doctor House.

Después de Trece, entró un médico bajito llamado Taub que evidentemente compensaba su falta de estatura con un desmedido deseo sexual y que aprovechaba su estatus de médico para camelarse a mujeres que no eran su esposa, y ya de paso superar así su falta de autoestima. A Taub no le hizo ni pizca de gracia que un extraño le dijera todo eso, alto y claro, con todas las palabras, en su cara, con esa sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo y sin hacerle las pruebas que habían acordado en el equipo.

A continuación vinieron dos médicos, uno llamado Foreman y otro con acento australiano, llamado Chase. Patrick Jane no se intimidó por el hecho de que fueran dos, y de hecho se dio cuenta en seguida de que había un oscuro secreto entre ellos. El doctor Chase parecía inclinarse demasiado en complacer al doctor Foreman, y en no contradecirle, como si le debiera algo.

-El doctor Foreman encubrió al doctor Chase por algo gordo. El doctor Chase siente que está en deuda con el doctor Foreman, pero – levantó el dedo índice, sonriendo divertido – el doctor Foreman se siente culpable por no haberlo evitado. – Chase miró de reojo a Foreman, quien trató de mantener su expresión facial lo más fría posible – El doctor Chase… cometió un grave error. – Chase se quedó pálido, intentando no pensar en el dictador genocida africano que había muerto por "accidente", mientras estaba bajo su cuidado. Patrick se dio cuenta en seguida de su expresión de culpabilidad. - ¿Lo hizo a posta, doctor Chase? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. Aunque seguro que el paciente se lo merecía, usted no es malvado.

-Señor Jane – Foreman cortó en seco –, necesitamos ir a su casa a comprobar si hay algún factor que pudiera haber provocado la parálisis de sus piernas.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo los enanitos paralizadores de piernas? – rió sarcásticamente Patrick.

Chase ahogó una risa aunque Foreman ni se inmutó. Patrick suspiró.

-Claro, tienen mi permiso, las llaves están en la mesilla.

Pensó que mientras estuvieran en su casa le dejarían en paz, además no tenía nada personal en el pequeño apartamento alquilado en el que vivía, al que solo iba a dormir, todo lo personal estaba en su mansión de Malibú, donde iba solo de vez en cuando y donde debería estar en ese momento, si los malditos médicos hicieran su trabajo.

Antes de salir de la habitación Chase se volvió un instante y abrió la boca para decirle algo a Patrick pero éste le interrumpió.

-Soy una tumba.

Chase sonrió aliviado.

-Sólo una cosa, a cambio.

Chase se temió lo peor. ¿Chantaje?

-Ya que van a mi casa tráiganme un traje de mi armario. Es que me trajeron aquí en pijama y quisiera tener algo presentable para cuando salga.

Chase volvió a respirar con alivio.

-Claro, ¿alguno en particular?

-El gris.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. V – El equipo de House.

-¡No soporto a ese tipo! – pataleó Taub -. ¡Se cree más listo que los demás!

-_Es_ más listo que los demás – dijo el doctor Gregory House mientras rodeaba la mesa de diagnóstico diferencial ayudándose de su bastón de roble macizo –. Claro que con "los demás" quiero decir "vosotros", pandilla de cenutrios.

-Ese tipo es un genio – Chase aún no salía de su asombro.

-Es un charlatán – dijo Trece.

-Desde luego que lo es – dijo Foreman mirando al infinito.

-Cállate Foreman; tú le darías la razón a Trece aunque asegurara que Paris Hilton se merece un premio Nobel – dijo House echando un vistazo a la pizarra que contenía todas las teorías posibles, tachadas de una en una.

-En serio – insistió Chase – ese tipo sabe cosas, sólo con mirarte.

-¿Por eso tenéis todos miedo de ir a tratarle? –dijo House - ¿Creéis que descubrirá que os gusta hacer karaoke con música de Hannah Montana o que os hacéis pipí en la piscina pública?

-Ve tú, si eres tan valiente – dijo Lisa Cuddy, que entraba por la puerta en ese momento –. Me encantaría oír lo que dice de ti.

-¿Habéis ido a su casa?

-Sí – dijo Foreman –, es la casa más aséptica que he visto. No tiene ni decoraciones, apenas una cama, una mesa, un armario y una pequeña biblioteca. No hay televisión, ni ordenador. El frigorífico vacío, sólo algo de té en el armario. Ni siquiera había productos de limpieza aunque la casa estaba impecable, supongo que porque apenas pasa nada de tiempo allí. También hemos ido a su lugar de trabajo, que según nos cuentan es donde pasa todo el día, muchas veces incluso la noche. Tampoco hemos visto nada de interés, allí no tiene nada, ni siquiera un escritorio. Parece ser que cuando está allí, está tumbado en un sofá, que eso le "inspira". Es lo que nos ha dicho un tal Kimball Cho, quien por cierto le manda recuerdos…

-Dile lo del traje – dijo Chase, ahogando una risa.

-El señor Jane nos pidió que le trajéramos su traje gris. Abrimos su armario y había unos diez trajes.

-¡Todos grises! – Chase rió a carcajadas – Ese tipo es genial.

Nadie pareció compartir su sentido del humor. Chase paró de reír y clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Silencio. House se quedó pensativo agarrándose la barbilla y mirando por la ventana.

-A este tipo hay que darle de probar su propia medicina… -dijo al fin - y no es un juego de palabras.

-¿Qué pasa, que tú también tienes "poderes mentales"? – dijo Taub con sarcasmo.

-No. Hoy en día los poderes mentales están sobrevalorados. Tengo algo mejor . - Acto seguido abrió su portátil - ¿Habéis oído hablar de un genio mágico llamado Google?

El doctor House abrió el famoso buscador y escribió el nombre de su paciente más esquivo: Patrick Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. VI – Gregory House

El doctor Gregory House abrió la puerta del paciente Patrick Jane bruscamente con su bastón.

-Usted debe ser el doctor House. Encantado – dijo el hombre rubio desde la cama.

-Vaaaya – dijo el larguirucho doctor con fingido y exagerado asombro. - ¿Ha utilizado sus poderes mentales para adivinarlo? ¿O es su tatarabuela Irma quien le habla desde el más allá?

Patrick Jane le mostró su sonrisa torcida.

-El más allá no existe –dijo Patrick -. Los muertos, muertos están.

-Es cierto. ¿Qué idiota creería que los muertos pueden hablar a través de ciertas personas? Ah, sí. Toda esa gente a la que usted timó desde que era un crío hasta hace pocos años.

-Directo a la yugular, doctor House – Patrick no soportaba a los médicos porque se creían los más listos, cuando evidentemente el más listo era él. Aunque en esta ocasión Patrick tuvo la corazonada de que iba a tener que esforzarse más a fondo.

-No, señor Jane, si quisiera ir directo a la yugular le recordaría que gracias a su costumbre de timar a la gente, un asesino en serie llamado, ¿cómo era? John Gilipuertas o lo que sea, acabó con lo único que realmente le importaba. Y desde entonces anda como un espíritu errante, y nunca mejor dicho, sin rumbo y con una sola idea en la cabeza. La venganza. La cual, por cierto – el doctor House miró su reloj – está tardando un poco en llegar, ¿no?

Patrick pensó por una milésima de segundo en lo que John el Rojo había hecho justo hacía seis años pero apartó el pensamiento de su mente y decidió que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

-Debe ser duro, ¿verdad, doctor House? Trabajar al lado de la mujer de su vida, sabiendo que ella está con otro, un imbécil que, según usted, no la merece. Pero al mismo tiempo sabe que ella no quiere estar con usted, porque es usted sumamente difícil de tratar, porque tiene una personalidad inaguantable, es inmaduro, irresponsable, frío, egoísta. Y aunque parece tener un ego estratosférico, en realidad su autoestima está por los suelos. Ni siquiera tiene amigos de verdad.

-Oh ¡Dios! – El doctor House se agarró el corazón e hizo una mueca de dolor - ¡Pare! ¡Pare, se lo ruego! ¡Me está haciendo daño! ¡Dios mío, soy un monstruo!

-Finja todo lo que quiera Gregory, en realidad usted sabe que todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

-Llámeme doctor House, o Jimmy Hendrix, lo que prefiera, pero solo mi mamá puede llamarme Gregory, ¿está claro? Y sí, claro que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, es lo que me digo a mí mismo todas las mañanas al mirarme al espejo, me ayuda a pasar el día de buen humor. – El doctor House anticipó que aquello iba para largo y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama. – Aunque le digo una cosa, no es que usted vaya a ganar el premio Facebook al que más amiguitos tiene, ¿verdad? Veamos, ¿cuánta gente ha venido a visitarle? Ah sí, nadie.

-Vino mi jefa.

-¿La que le amenazó con partirle las piernas? Una mujer muy mona, sí señor, con carácter, debería pasarme su número, apuesto a que le gusta poner esposas. Ah, por cierto su amigo Kimball Cho le envía recuerdos. Supongo que se quedó sin saldo en el móvil y por eso no le llamó para saber cómo estaba…

Patrick pensó en Cho. No podía negar que se sentía algo abandonado por él desde que tenía novia, pero no podía culparle por ello.

El doctor House sacó un tubo de pastillas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se tomó una. Patrick miró la etiqueta y vio que el medicamento empezaba por "Ibu". Ibuprofeno. Llegó la hora del contraataque.

-Debió ser duro para alguien como usted, un médico, el haber estado en desintoxicación.

El doctor House hizo una pausa. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-No crea, me sentí como una auténtica estrella del rock.

-Otra de sus grandes frustraciones. Tiene las yemas de los dedos de guitarrista. ¿Practica a menudo?

-Casi tanto como la masturbación. ¿Quiere más detalles?

Patrick rió de buena gana por primera vez en todo el día. Aunque le desconcertaba que el doctor House no pareciera impresionado por sus dotes mentalísticas.

-¿No quiere saber cómo supe lo de la rehabilitación?

-Evidentemente miró en su bola de cristal.

Patrick Jane sonrió. Este tipo era tan incurable como él.

-Casi. Vi que tomaba ibuprofeno. No hace falta decir que no soy médico, pero sé que ese medicamento se toma para cosas como dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, esa dolencia que tiene en la pierna no parece algo que se pueda aliviar simplemente con ibuprofeno. Supongo que sólo los medicamentos más fuertes le aliviarían en dolor. Entonces, solo me queda deducir que si no los toma es porque se está recuperando de alguna adicción que tuvo a ellas.

El doctor House estaba sinceramente impresionado pero aferrándose a su cabezonería decidió no mostrarlo.

-La vicodina – dijo Patrick y sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo al ver la minúscula reacción del doctor House ante esa palabra.

-_Chapeau_. ¿Puedo contratarle para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi sobrinito? Aunque, se equivoca, David Copperfield. Nunca estuve en rehabilitación, sino en un centro psiquiátrico. Vamos, un manicomio de toda la vida. Fue genial, la camisa de fuerza me sienta de miedo. Por cierto, en el cuestionario sobre su salud no mencionó que usted también voló sobre el nido del cuco.

A Patrick le dio un salto el corazón. Había removido cielo y tierra para que la crisis nerviosa que pasó después del asesinato de su familia jamás saliera a la luz. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía el doctor House? ¿Lisbon? Ella lo sabía pero jamás se lo habría dicho a nadie. Decidió devolver la pelota al campo del doctor House.

-¿Cómo es que acabó en el manicomio?

-Es que empecé a tener conversaciones de lo más jocosas con la novia de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Por eso… y porque ella estaba muerta.

Patrick Jane se aguantó la risa.

-Vaya, así que se pasó con la vicodina y empezó a alucinar.

-Exacto.

-Entonces parece que sí que se puede hablar con los muertos.

-Sólo si eres un maldito yonqui como yo.

Patrick no pudo contenerse más y rompió a reír a carcajada limpia.

Entonces pasó algo inesperado para Patrick. Con un movimiento rápido, el doctor House se puso de pie, agarró su bastón y golpeó con él a Patrick en los muslos. El grito de dolor de Patrick resonó en toda la habitación.

-Curado – dijo tranquilamente el doctor House. Era cierto, el golpe había hecho que Patrick doblara las piernas de dolor. El doctor House levantó su bastón y lo miró con admiración.

-Alucinante. Siempre pensé que los caballeros Jedi deberían usar bastones de roble macizo, en vez de esa mariconada de los sables de lucecitas.

Patrick Jane seguía en la cama retorciéndose de dolor, aunque aliviado por haber recuperado sus piernas. Levantó la sábana y vio una franja roja que cruzaba sus muslos.

-Oops – se disculpó House -. Le diré a la enfermera que le traiga algo de hielo para eso. En fin, encantado de conocerle– el doctor House se dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espere! – gritó Patrick - ¿Cómo demonios ha arreglado mis piernas?

-Ah, eso. Un caso de somatización de manual. Hice una pequeña investigación sobre usted, más que nada para vengar el honor de mi equipo, ya que los muy cenutrios se sentían humillados por usted. Pero el caso es que descubrí que precisamente hoy hacía seis años de su tragedia personal. Su jefa me dijo que se había tomado el día libre para ir a ver la tumba de su mujer e hija. El problema es que el hijo de mala madre que las mató aún sigue por ahí vivito y coleando. Debe sentirse como un inmenso perdedor, como que les está fallando. Seguro que en realidad no quería ir a verlas, aunque usted dice que los muertos muertos están, sus fantasmas le seguirán acechando hasta que vengue su muerte, se siente avergonzado de sí mismo, un completo inútil. En fin, resumiendo, que ha somatizado ese sentimiento de fracaso en la paralización de sus piernas. Su cerebro decía "noooo, no quiero ir" como un crío el primer día de cole y sus piernas le obedecieron. Por eso no encontramos nada en todas las pruebas, porque en realidad no había nada malo, era todo puramente mental. Yo, simplemente esperé a que se encontrara relajado para… "actuar". Su cerebro es incluso más poderoso de lo que cree. Aunque, claro está, no más poderoso que mi "amiguito" – dijo haciendo una pose ninja con su bastón.

Patrick lo pensó. Tenía todo el sentido. Ahora se sentía incluso peor. Se sentía como un cobarde.

Después pensó en el doctor House. Él no había vivido una experiencia traumática comparable a la suya y sin embargo no parecía ni una pizca más feliz de lo que lo era él. Sabía que no sería la última vez que se verían.

-Le debo una, doctor House.

- Ya lo creo. Nos vemos en la fiesta de mi sobrinito. No olvide su chistera.


End file.
